The Crystal League
by Yoshipower330
Summary: After the Defeat of the Kalos pokemon league Ash is crushed and doesn't know what to do. With the help of Serena Ash decides to dissapear with a special someone for 6 years and return to a completely changed world. who's this team Vortex and why are they everywhere? And why are they hosting their own tournament? Contains amourshipping and Aura Ash & Aura Serena
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys Yoshipower here and i gotta say i don't know what got into me but i pretty much wrote this in an hour and i must say i have a pretty big project I'm gonna be working on so i hope you all have fun reading this fanfic as much as i enjoy writing it.** **First things first im writing this on my phone so their may be a bit of mistakes here and there so please give a review/pm if something major is wrong or just pissing you off.** **Also im an aussie so there might be a lot of swearing like fuck, cunt and a shit ton more (none in this chapter) so just a heads up** **This was meant to be a re-write of the Crystal League but i ended up changing the whole story all together (it was a disaster that story and for some reason people liked it haha) anyway enjoy :D** **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and never will**

"And the winner is Alain and his mega Charizard!" The referee shouted while putting down the red flag to his right.

Ash couldn't believe he lost again. He was so close. No matter how much he trained with his friends it still wasn't enough. "What am i doing wrong?" Ash asked pikachu as a tear rolled down his eye. Pikachu could see that his trainer is shattered, broken and lost all hope. Pikachu couldn't help but cried along side his trainer, he felt like he let hid down. "don't worry Pikachu, this wasn't your fault. You tried your best and thats all that matters." Ash grabbed Pikachu and hugged the crying yellow mouse.

"Hold your head up high Ash." Alan shouted from the other side of the field. "You where neck and neck with my mega evolved Charizard that has defeated many mega evolved pokemon, and you nearly defeated him without mega evolving. Your the best trainer i have ever faced." Alan walked over picking up the young trainer and offers him a handshake which Ash openly accepts making the whole crowed roar

"YOU BOTH WHERE GREAT."

"BEST BATTLE I'VE SEEN IN YEARS."

"I WANNA BE JUST LIKE YOU TWO ONE DAY." The audience roared making both trainers feel happy

"See what we've done today?" Alain asked ash who just gave a puzzled look in return. "We inspired thousands of people to become the very best, to reach great heights that they would have never even thought of until they saw our battle.

Ash just stood their looking around and seeing the crowd go ballistic with people cheering, smiling and laughter. "Yeah i guess you're right but sorry nothing's really going to cheer me up at the moment but I." Ash said trying to hold back any more tiers from escaping. "I appreciate what you're doing and saying to make me feel better but i just need some time to think."

"That's understandable Ash, may our paths cross again" Alain sighed walking away while waving to thr heart broken trainer.

"let's think long and hard on what to do next buddy so we can become stronger yeah?" Ash asked Pikachu who gave back a small nod. Ash walked down over to the locker room and found Serena, Clemot and Bonnie waiting for him in the middle of the room. Each of them had a smile on their faces.

"Don't look so down man, what you've done today was amazing you should be happy or even proud on what you've accomplished." Clemot said in a cheerful tone as he walked up to ash while giving him a handshake and a little pat on the back.

"That's right dedenne and I were so pumped watching you two fight with all of your strength." Bonnie shouted jumping all over the place while dedenne just sat in her bag.

Serena however just walked up to ash and gave him one huge hug. "you were so close, closer then you've ever been so be proud." Serena choked out while sobbing on his shoulder. Ash was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe Serene cared so much. "You just gotta remember that there will always be someone stronger then you and it's your job to get stronger and stronger to overcome them. As you say never give up till the end." Serena smiled while having tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to all of you. I'm sorry i couldn't be stronger...but one day i will, I'll be the best and i want all of you by my side when i become the best." This gave the three a huge smile and a thumps up as they headed out of the locker room towards the pokemon centre. Clemot and Bonnie where up ahead while Ash and Serena where a couple of metres away. "Thank you Serena for everything you've done for me, I dint think you realise how much you've helped me over the year.

"Hey what are friends for huh? You help me and i help you back. We'll get through this together just you wait." They both smiled while Pikachu just gave a little "Chuu" in response to the both of them. This made Serena giggle and scratched under pikachu's cheek making him give a little cry if delight.

1:00pm just outside the Pokemon Centre

"So what do you think is the problem Pikachu?" Ash wimped to Pikachu who couldn't help but feel bad for his trainer and himself. "I've travelled to every region, met and trained with loads of strong and unique pokemon and even great friends along the way...but yet i still can't get any stronger." Pikachu didn't know how to respond because he knew his trainer was right so he just sat their in silence. They both did. For a good 10 minutes as both of them was waiting for the other to come up with an option

"Ash?" Ash heard a female voice from around the corner. Serena walked around the corner hoping to find the lonely trainer. "What are you doing out here at this time of the night? You'll get sick if you dont put a jacket on or something."

"Oh hey Serena I'm just thinking that's all" Ash smiled trying to hide his emotions frim earlier.

"You need any help with what you're thinking about?" Serena asked with a concerned look. She had a feeling that he was struggling on what to do.

"I'm just stuck that's all, like I've tried so much but yet so little I've accomplished." Serena didn't really know if she could be a help. She just wanted him to be happy but that happiness seems long gone...even from her.

"Lets try to walk on this for a bit." Serena offered hoping this could fresh up both of their minds. "This might help and bring new ideas that could help or look at things from another angle."

Ash nodded. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder hoping this could help him as well. They both walked for a while until they reached a cliff. They both stood there looking out into the distance with the moon as the only light source.

"What a view!" they both yelped , stunned by the amazing view they both encountered. In the distance they could see a massive flock of butturfree sparkling further into the distance. There was over 200 at least. This made Ash chuckle.

"I'm not sure if I've already told you this but i released my very first pokemon I've ever captured to a flock of butterfree so he could mate with his partner, and it kinda looked a lot like this" Ash couldn't help but tear up frim that. Serena couldn't blame him, losing your very first pokemon must of been very hard but seeing it in this way is just amazing.

"And I'm sure his missing you but respects you for letting him do that. You know sometimes you gotta leave your loved ones just so you can accomplish the one thing you want to do." Ash was shocked at what Serena just said but he couldn't disagree with what she said because she was right.

"Maybe that's something i need to do...maybe i need to just disappear for a while, just until I've accomplish the thing i want to do." Ash said with a little quilt on what that could do to some people. Serena was stunned that wasn't what i meant at all.

"Ash i didn't mean it in that way." Serena cried realising the thought she put into Ash's head. She couldn't stand to lose him for so long.

"Well that's what it sounded like anyway." Ash sighed getting closer to the edge. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea really. Going off to who knows where just to train with no distractions and nothing to worry about."

"No don't do that Ash." Serena begged trying to get the thought our of his head. "Don't do that to me please." Serena fell down to her knees, she didn't know what do think nor say for that matter. She didn't want to lose the man she loves.

"You know you can come if you like? We can get stringer together." Ash asked, this gave Serena hope.

"but wouldn't I be a distraction?"

"How can you be a distraction? You're my friend...my best friend." This made Serena smile but left her thinking is this really a good idea. "We'll have a lot to learn from each other, far more then anything we'll ever hopped for."

"I don't know. But shouldn't we tell Clemont and Bonnie to see what they think?" Serena asked with a confused look.

"In sorry Serena but I'm leaving as soon as we're done here." Serena was shocked should be go with him or stay. "So are you with me?" Serena slowly nodded without thinking. Ash saw the nod and grabbed Serena's had and ran further into the forest where they wouldn't be seen again for another 4 years.

 **Please favourite/follow and review as it'll help massively cheers all!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the late update and I know it's short but I'm taking this slow at the moment just to get an idea of what you guys think but I promise they will start getting longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

On top a cliff of a bearing stood a firm, muscular yet handsome young man in his 20s just standing there with his eyes closed. He wore a blue jacket with a red hood 3 buttons down the middle with two pockets down the bottom, black pants with white shoes. His hair was a mess however kind of looks like he hasn't showered in weeks.

"When will you take a bloody shower? You smell awful even from all the way back here." A tall girl said walking closer to the man. She wore a pink jacket with a pink hoody and red stripes going across the whole jacket and a black zipper that goes a long the middle, she also wore blue pants with white shoes.

"Say's you Serena." The man chuckled while sitting down next to the edge letting his legs dangle down below. "Besides I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Yeah right Ash not with that stench, there's no way in hell" Serena also chuckled while sitting down next to him crossing her legs. She feels like she keeps asking every week or so. "So when are we going back?"

"I've been thinking if possibly next week. I just hope most of the people will understand especially mum." Ash sighed. He misses her a lot and regrets not saying bye to her. Ash just looked over the scenery of mt. Silver thinking even more.

"Next week it'll be exactly six years yeah?" Serena asked. Ash just gave a little nod in response. "It's already been six years huh? Man time flew." Serena looked around were she could hear explosions going off in the distance. "Do they ever take a break?"

"Don't think so…"

"Then why not join them haha." Serena chuckled before getting up and runner over to the explosions. "I'm sure she'll forgive you Ash, she's your mother she'll just be glad you're home. Anyway come and join us."

"Yeah in a bit" he yelled seeing Serena run off. "That girl." Ash smiled. "Glad she came with me." Then out of nowhere a blue sphere landed right next to him creating a small explosion right next Ash. Ash jumped up out of surprise and looked to see where the attack came from. When he saw the source of the attack Ash just got an annoyed looked. "Shit Lucario you could've hit me"

"That was the point Master!" Lucario yelled through aura while letting out a little smile

"Looking for a fight?" Ash laughed looking forward to the fight.

"As much as I would love to but not right now." Ash was a bit confused Lucario loved to fight Ash so what was the problem. "They're at it again."

"Of course they are" Ash thought to himself "Yeah I'll be right over." Ash got up and walked towards Lucario while hitting his head lightly for a bit of fun "And while you're at it work on your aim that was shocking."

"Yeah I love you master but you know I missed on purpose yeah?" Lucario asked hoping he didn't have to waste his time on useless training.

"What I saw was you missing a still target so jokes on you." Ash laughed while following Lucario. After about ten minutes he could see a Tyranitar and Alakazam fighting while the Tyranitar had tears in his eyes. "This should be good." Ash sighed while walking over to Tyranitar "I know you two are wild pokemon and all but what's seems to be the issue here?"

"He keeps bullying me for no reason. There I am minding my own business and this Alakazam just shows out and attacks me, started attacking me and calling me weak and a sook." Tyranitar cried

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" Alakazam yelled from the other side of the field. Tyranitar just stopped the ground and used **Stone Edge** at the target.

"Come on Alakazam his not weak so don't be a dick yeah?" Ash said already over the situation and just wants it to end already. "You're not weak Tyranitar but you're a sook."

Tyranitar started throwing a tantrum and started to use earthquake "YOU TWO?" Tyranitar was balling his eyes at this point. Ash used his aura to float so the earthquake wouldn't affect him while putting up an aura should so none of the rubble would get him while Alakazam just floated a bit higher.

"Then let's work on it. Come with me and train with my pokemon for a bit just like old times? You two Alakazam." Ash asked them both while Returning to the ground. They both nodded and followed Ash and Lucario to their training ground.

 **Over by the training ground**

"So what took you so long?" Serena asked since it's been two hours since they last saw each other. Ash pointed behind him and Serena saw the Tyranitar and Alakazam behind him "Ahh the sook and the dick that explains it." This again made Tyranitar ball his eyes out.

"Just go in there you two." Ash yelled pushing them both in there. "Oh and Lucario do some aim practise while you're at it." Lucario's chin dropped he didn't think he was serious. "Oh I'm serious by the way." Ash said giving a smile as a frustrated Lucario stomped to the old training group with a whole bunch of targets. "Oh I love you two Lucario."

"What was that about?" Serena asked.

"Just a bit of bro love that's all." They both chuckled. "So what's have you been working on here?" Ash asked as he sees a Sceptile and a Greninja having a one on one.

"Just thought we'll have a little tournament and see who comes up on top." Ash thought this was a good idea as they haven't had one in a while. "And it just so happens to be the semi-final with my Sylveon going into the grand final even though some pokemon decided to slack off or train on their own."

"Is that so ay?" Ash smirked looking over by a tree where a sleeping Charizard was dozing off. "I might use Charizard as an example." Ash walked over to Charizard wile fusing aura into his right fist behind his back. "Come on big guy why didn't you join the mini tournament?"

"I pretty much couldn't be fucked really." Growled Charizard, He really didn't want to be annoyed and would love to just lay there and rest.

"You couldn't be fucked yeah? Well this should make you give a fuck!" Ash smiled putting full force into his aured punch which sent Charizard flying. About a couple rolls and timbers later Charizard got up and found the nearest tree he could see and went back to sleep. "What a bum" Serena couldn't help but laugh. It looked like Ash we being ruff with all his Pokemon but she knew they all cared and loved one another like one big family, you mess with one then you mess with all of us.

"So I'm guessing we're going to go to yours first before we go to mine since yours is like an hour or 2 away?" As much as Serena wanted to return home it was just too far away. Besides, she wouldn't mind taking another look at Pallet Town since it's been like 14 years since she was there for the professor Oak Summer Camp.

"Yeah we'll swing down to mine for a bit, go to the professor's then go to yours. How does that sound?" Serena gave a quick nod as she's been waiting for this day for ages now. "So which Pokemon are you going to fly on next week?" Serena thought hard on this, she couldn't believe she hasn't chosen one yet. "I'm taking Charizard of course but don't forget, each of our pokemon will listen to either of us.

"I know but I'll just take my Flygon as he hasn't spread his wings in a while." Flygon shot a **Hyper Beam** in the sky in excitement. Both the trainers giggled and continued to watch the 1 on 1 between Sceptile and Greninja.

 **Over by a secret base in the Kanto region**

"So have we got any more information from Arceus?" A man spoke in a cold tone as he was expecting an answer by now.

"No sir. Maybe he doesn't know who the last two aura guardians are." Another man spoke with a bit of hesitation, he knew one wrong word and it'll be his head.

"OF COURSE HE KNOWS WHO THEY ARE YOU DUMP SHIT!" He roared making the other man fall on his behind. "How else would he know that there are two of them still out there? He fucking gave them the power for fuck sakes." He was getting a lot angrier each second as Arceus hasn't said anything else for the past 5 years. "No matter what we do he just doesn't talk."

The man got up from his chair and walked down the aisle to fine a door with the words. "Restricted Personnel Only." As he put through some passcodes the door opened up and reviled a huge pokemon known as Arceus the god of all and everything.

"You better start giving me some answers right now otherwise you will feel pain you have never experienced before."

"Why does it matter to you? You've pretty much taken everything." Arceus calmly spoke; he was trapped in some kind of electric sphere restricting his movements and ability to escape. "What are you possibly afraid of Cyrus?"

Cyrus could feel his blood boiling with rage as he didn't want to be playing any games of any sort and could tell Arceus was just messing with his mind.

"You know exactly what so don't push me." Cyrus growled while passing back and forth as he was losing his mind. "Raise the volts to 500,000 and keep raising it every hour until he starts talking." He commanded the scientist.

"So despite for such little reasons, how do you expect me to know when you've had me locked up here for over 5 years now?" Arceus smirked; he knew it wouldn't be long till Cyrus makes a huge mistake ending up with Arceus's escape.

"The longer you delay the inevitable the worse it is for you, so I recommend you re-think your strategy." Cyrus smirked before leaving the room with a screaming Arceus behind him.

 **1 week later**

"So you ready to get a move one?" Ash asked as he returned all his pokemon except Charizard and Pikachu in his bag and two different pokeballs around his neck. Serena was doing the same but left Flygon out and put one pokeball around her neck.

"Sure am. God I can't wait to get out of this place and move around more, spread my wings you know?" Serena chuckled feeling as happy as ever to return to civilization. "I also can't wait to see your mum. I wonder if she's changed at all."

Ash got on top of Charizard and Serena did the same on her Flygon. They were about to take off when Serena yelled out ,"WAIT!"

"What is it?"

Serena looked at the training ground. She was going to miss this place. It may not have been the nicest place but there's 5 years of memories here, laughing, crying, love and anger. Tears dripped out of Serena's eye's before closing them. "Ok let's go."

In the air the two trainers looked behind them and smiled, it may have looked like a farewell but they had a feeling it wasn't for good. "We can always come back another time. You know that, yeah?" Ash said trying to cheer her up.

"I know." Serena said looking back ahead. "It's just 5 years of amazing memories that's all."

"Yeah I get ya." Ash smiled while looking at Serena and her doing the same. "but for now let's hurry up to Pallet Town. I can't wait to see everyone again."

"haha same here Ash."

 **Don't forget to review so I get an idea of what you guys think.**

 **I'm also in need of a beta reader as I know for sure my grammar is terrible so pm me if you're interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i know it's been a while but i've decided to do this only on my train rides as im on them for 8 hours everyweek. That doesn't mean i'll just be writing for the whole trip, i need to be motivated and have the right music you know? anyway since im doing this on my phone there may be a lot of grammer mistakes and spelling because microsft word is shit on the phones...and i mean shit.**

 **Also Ash and Serena arn't together yet do don't think they are ok.**

 **Also another thing there might be a lot of Australian slang in here so watch out for that.**

Eye's wide and their mouths dropped, Ash felt his heart shatter when he saw what was left of Pallet Town. You probably couldn't call it a town anymore as there was nothing but craters and rubble. No building was standing. Both trainers were in shock. Not one spoke a word, all that could be heard was Charizard and Flygon's wings flapping about. Ash was looking around trying to find where his old home uses to stand, but he couldn't tell. Nothing was standing. No buildings, no tree's and not even any trace of grass anywhere. In fact there was no green, only black.

"Wh..wh..who could do something this horrible." Serena choked breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know Ser and right now I don't even want to think about it." Ash said trying to keep himself calm. He had so many emotions going through him; he didn't even know how to react. He was so excited to be coming back home after all this time. See his mum, the Professor and even Gary. His excitement turned intro sadness and hatred. "Let's try to find my house. We might find something there that could give us a clue on what's happening."

"Yeah sounds good." Serena replied as she was good with any plan since she had no clue what to do. "You doing ok?" Ash just gave a small nod in response. Serena knows his lying but if that's what keeps him calm at the moment she let it be.

About 10 minutes of flying and looking through what was left in the other houses Ash and Serena finally arrived to what once used to be his home. What used to be a 2 levelled building with a beautiful garden surrounded by a little white spiked fence is now nothing really, just rubble and burned wood keeping what was left standing upright.

"You sure you want to go in?" Serena asked knowing this would be very hard for him.

"Yeah I'll be fine but let's get through it quick." Ash was about to break with emotions. He nearly cried after seeing his home. "Just why?" Serena heard him whisper. She wished she could give him an answer to find some hope in finding out who did this and why.

"Hey Ash i think I've found something." Serena said getting Ash's attention. Serena moved more of the rubble and found a big metal case. "What do you think's in the case?"

"I don't know. Try to open it." Ash said getting desperate, anything's good enough if it gives them some clues into what happened here. Serena's eyes glowed blue and the lock with it. Serena focused then the lock burst open unlocking the case.

Serena slowly opened the case revealing a folded piece of paper and a really burned and scratched pokeball. "It's a note and a pokeball." Serena said in surprise. "You want me to read it or do you prefer to read it yourself?"

"No, you can read it than we'll see what's in the pokeball." Ash whispered

"Ok if you say so." Serena said unveiling the folded paper.

To my dear Ash

I don't have much time to write this as team vortex is currently destroying the town. There reason? We do not know, probably because we disagree with there ways and refuse to join them. Ash don't feel bad for leaving, i know you have your reasons and im sure you'll return when you accomplished whatever it is you want to accomplish. Find Gary and he'll give you the answers you're looking for.

PS I love you...Be safe

Love Mum

"Not much here but we did get something out of it, team Vortex." Ash said with a cold tone. "Just who are they and what are they after?"

"Are doing alright?" Serena asked looking at her friend; she could see no expression on his face. No anger, no sadness, just nothing. After a bit when Ash didn't respond Serena continued. "Well we also need to find Gary as it sounds like he can give us answers, also what's in the pokeball? It looks pretty worn out."

Ash grabbed the pokeball and pressed the button to enlarge it. "Only one way to find out." he said as he tossed the pokeball into the air to reveal a pink and white mime like pokemon. "It's Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime didn't stand for long and collapsed and the gashes and bruises aren't helping either.

Serena was horrified at the look of the pokemon, she's seen some bad stuff but this was just tragic. "Quick let's heal him with out aura for now just to close up some if the wounds." Serena was the first to take action and quickly put her hands on his Mr. Mime's chest and made her hands light up with blue aura, Ash did the same. After about 10 minutes some of the wounds closed up and Mr. Mime began to wake up . Ash put some bandages over the rest of the wounds to help them not get infected.

"Who did this to you Mimey? Who could have done this to you?" Ash pleaded trying to get something out of the weak pokemon, but instead Mr. Mime just put his hands over his face and whimpered. He tried to hide it but you could see tears coming out of the gaps of his hands. You could tell he was devastated. "I can tell you fought hard. You tried your best to protect her and i'm so greatfull for how much you've done. Take a good rest buddy. I promise I'll find her for you." Ash said as he put Mr. Mime back into his pokeball and putting the pokeball in his bag.

Pikachu couldn't help but tear up. He couldn't stand to see his best friend from home beaten up that badly. Serena noticed and gently picked up the little yellow mouse and hugged him tightly. It was something they both needed. "Charizard, Flygon! Scout the area. Let us know if you find anyone" ash commanded, they both nodded and took off in different directions "Let's look around ourselves."

"Yeah good idea." Serena said loosening her grip on pikachu. "You don't mind if pikachu comes with me? I kind of want someone with me."

"Yeah no worries."

"Thanks"

In the forest not to far from Pallet Town

"Quick get over here." A female in a black hooded robe said to another male wearing the same thing. She was holding a weird device that was tracing a certain Charizard soaring through the empty sky.

"This better be good." He groaned sitting up from his peaceful nap.

"Look at this Charizard...His stats is of the charts. There's no way that's a wild pokemon." She replied

"Should we contact the boss?"

"Yeah he did say if we find anything this strong to let him know."

"Let's go!"

An hour later

"Hey boss i found something." Charizard said through aura that only Ash and Serena could hear.

"On our way bud. Ser let Flygon know and to be on guard." Ash said running to Charizard's location. "Already one step ahead of ya haha." Serena said while smirking "You're a bit slow Ash, Ill race ya."

"You're on." They both smiled sprinting through the forest "I miss this!" they both said to themselves.

Serena was a bit worried for Ash as she feels his not telling the truth when he says his alright. Serena couldn't tell but something felt off about him.

"Hold up Ser!" Ash halted putting his arm in front of Serena making her stop in her tracks. "Got a couple of people ahead of us, I see 5 but still be cautious." Serena nodded in response as they hid behind a couple trees and bushes. "I'll head out first; tell Charizard and Flygon to drop down when things get rough while you appear behind them on my signal." Again Serena just nodded, got up and run to her position.

"I know you're out there, there's no way a Charizard that powerful can be a wild pokemon." The front hooded man said standing his ground and grabbing a pokeball from his belt. "Just come out here." Ash walked out of his hiding spot stood his ground as he had no clue who these guys were and what there goal was.

"Are you the people who destroyed this town, This beautifully and peaceful town?" Ash growled losing his patience. He wanted answers and he wants them now.

"So what if we did? That's what you get for not obeying our laws, our ways..." One of the grunts spoke but something was off, the voice sounded familiar but just who was it?

"You've destroyed my home, my family, my childhood and for that you're gonna pay!" Ash was furious. He couldn't keep a straight head and just wanted to vanquish these heartless people away. "Charizard Infernal Eruption!" Charizard came down from above slamming onto the ground and roared as he prepared for his attack. Out of nowhere Flygon slammed into Charizard and stopped him from attacking then Serena came out from behind the grunts and brought out Delphox.

"Delphox make sure they don't go anywhere!" Serena commanded, Delphox just nodded and faced the 5 strangers and growled. "Ash stop!"

"What! Why?"

"Because there's something you need to know." Serena said while pulling Ash's arm back to hold him off

One of the grunts over heard what the girl. "Wait did she just say Ash?"

"There's someone you know that's in that group." Serena said catching Ash by surprise.

"Like who?"

"It's Misty Ash" A mysterious man said coming out of the trees.

"Who are you and how do you know this?" Ash was getting really confused, he didn't know how to react.

"Because it's me Gary." Gary said taking off his hood to reveal a recognizable face. He looked older but you can still see it was easily Gary just his hair is shorter.

"Gary!? It's really you? How've you been man?" Ash said with excitement, it was good to meet someone he knew from so long ago. He even forgot to ask him about Pallet Town.

"Ash we can catch up later but first, Lets deal with these 5." Gary said turning to the grunts who are still standing there looking all pretty. "Long time no see Misty, You still think you've made the right choice in joining them?"

You know dam well i didn't have a choice Gary. They would have destroyed Cerulean City besides it easy pretty obvious who was going to win this war. Why not join them?" Misty hissed starring at Gary with daggers in her eyes.

"You really don't know anything do you Misty? They already destroyed Cerulean City only a couple hundred survived..." Gary said looking down with regret. "I couldn't save them all, so many lives, so many pokemon gone. And you really think I'll join you after what you've done? Not to mention that you've nearly destroyed the whole word. There's only a couple of our groups left." Ash was getting really pissed of hearing this, how could Team Vortex do such a thing? Even Misty?

"Yeah i know Cerulean City's gone and I don't really care anymore, once i joined Team Vortex i saw the big picture, i saw what they've been talking about and understand their concept." Misty snickered

"I've heard enough of you Misty." Ash interrupted giving all the attention to him. "How could you? How could you turn your backs against us? What the hell happened to you?"

"Like you're the one to talk Ash, where were you this whole time huh? You say that i turned my back against everyone but what about you?" Misty was just toying with Ash at this stage. She didn't care what he had to say. She just wanted to get under his skin.

"I had my reasons for leaving and it's paid off big time. Let's go Charizard!" Charizard shot straight off into the air and came crashing down while making an tremendous roar.

"You're not the only one who's trained Ash, come on out Blastoise" Misty growled revealing the blue turtle pokemon.

"You have no idea." Ash said through aura making Serena and Charizard chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gary whispered noticing the little chuckle

"I'll tell you later." Serena said making Gary shrugging it off.

"Lady's first, Blastoise use hydro pump!" Misty ordered and with no hesitation Blastoise fired 2 water steams at very high pressure right towards Charizard who didn't even budge from his stop and took the powerful attack head on. "I can see you're still as dump of a trainer as ever Ash. When will you grow a brain and actually become a decent pokemon trainer?"

"Don't try to shit talk Misty." This surprised Misty, she wondered why he sounded so cocky. "i actually respected you as a trainer but now you've shown your true colours. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Ash was done playing games. "Watch as i teach you what a real pokemon trainer can do, Charizard end this with Infernal Eruption!" Charizard fly in the air to get out of the steam and launched his deadly attack. As the rocks formed inside Charizard's mouth hitting blastoise they shattered pouring lava all over Blastoise. Blastoise roared in pain before falling on the ground unconscious.

"Just one hit?" Gary said surprised as he often has times when he struggles against Blastoise.

"Would you still say I'm weak misty?" Ash asked. "I've even made my own moves on a couple of my pokemon. I recommend you leave before i start attacking the lot of ya." The 4 grunts got the message and dashed away behind them except Misty stayed."

"You think you can show up out of nowhere and think you can just do what you want when you want." Misty said with a bit of guilt in her voice.

"Well by the looks of it that's what you did wasn't it? You showed up out of nowhere in Pallet Town, demanded they do as you say and if not their town gets destroyed. Misty your nothing but an hypocrite just fuck off will you?" Ash couldn't stand seeing her anymore. She was going to pay for what she did. "For old times sake answer me one thing, where is everyone from Pallet Town?"

"Misty just looked at him dead in the eye turned around and walked off without saying a word. "What a bitch!" Serena said surprising everyone. "What you're going to say she's not from the way she acted?"

"No it's not that it was just unexpected that all." Ash said turning to the other 2.

"Don't worry Ash i know where they are." Gary said giving Ash's fullest attention. "They're in one of their HQ's but I'm not sure which one?"

"It's a start. So what are you called? Do you have a name for your little group?" Serena asked

"Yeah we're the Pokemon Revolutions, we find as many wild pokemon as we can find and hold them over at our HQ so they can stay safe and not be forced to serve under Team Vortex."

"That's why we haven't seen any wild pokemon on our way here ." Ash said looking around, "You having any trouble with the wild pokemon in the HQ?"

"Well yeah or course they're wild pokemon."

"We'll help you with that just leave it to us." Serena said in a cheerful tone.

"wait how?"

"Just lead the way Gary."

"You got it."

 **I really need the reviews guys as that helps me improve and be motivated. anyway thanks heaps for reading cya next time**


End file.
